The present invention relates to a reel servo device for video cassette recorders with direct drive reel systems, particularly a reel servo device for video cassette recorders to carry out smoothly fast forward and fast rewind operations by distributing properly the loads of both the supply reel motor and the take-up reel motor in cases of operating the fast forward and the fast rewind modes.
According to a video cassette recorder of the direct drive reel system, the fast forward and the fast rewind operations are performed by driving the take-up reel motor at the time of the fast forward, and by driving the supply reel motor at the time of the fast rewind.
Thus, the conventional device has disadvantages in that as the fast forward or the fast rewind proceeds, the tape is taken up on the take-up reel or the supply reel so disproportionately that the load of the take-up reel motor or supply reel motor is keep rising and excessive electric current flows in the motor. The useful life of both reel motors is accordingly reduced, and since an immoderate force is applied to the tape, which is a recording medium, the tape is damaged.